1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game, and more particularly to a basketball game assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical basketball stands comprise a ring secured to a board for supporting netting member, when a basketball is shot through the ring, no means are provided for showing or indicating the shot.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional basketball games.